


Négatif

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, Gen, Ordre du Phénix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait détruit toutes leurs photographies, comme si faire disparaître leurs portraits aurait estompé la douleur de leur perte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Négatif

Il avait détruit toutes leurs photographies ; vain espoir d’effacer de sa mémoire les années de joie, peut-être, trop brèves dans une vie, quelques heures à peine passées avec des amis. Comme si faire disparaître leurs portraits aurait estompé la douleur de leur perte : James, Peter, Lily… Sirius. Longtemps ce nom avait engendré une autre forme de souffrance.

Aujourd’hui, Peter est un traître, Sirius perdu une seconde fois. Il ne reste plus qu’Harry, à qui il ne reste plus personne. Remus n’a plus que des rêves oubliés, et pas même une photo à lui offrir en souvenir des jours heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Avril 2012 pour hp_100_mots  
> Thème : Portrait


End file.
